Secrets in Hell
by I.Chased.A.Bunny.To.Wonderland
Summary: Delve into the thoughts and truths of all of the main characters of the TOMORROW SERIES. Find out the secrets that Ellie, Fi, Robyn, Kevin, Lee, Homer, Corrie, and even Chris left behind them when, finally, the war ended. R&R, first TWTWB fanfic! xoxo


**Hey guys! This is one-shot, and a one-pager, too. So don't expect updates! I might update sometimes if I feel up to it, but probably not.  
Here's the blurb thingy again:  
Everyone has secrets, and everyone lies. This is a collection of things I picked up when reading the Tomorrow Series, by John Marsden. I'll try to make this as plausible as possible, but some of them will be REALLY farfetched… just warning you! Here it goes:**

_ELLIE LINTON_

When I saw Lee with Reni, I felt a surge of hot anger. Of course, it was because Lee had betrayed us all when he had gone off with the enemy, and when he kept disappearing he was actually seeing her. But that's not all I felt.

People say when they see their lovers cheating on them, they feel their heart break. I was close to telling Fi that's what I felt, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had lied to her enough.

When my friends had first asked me to write a journal, they all got mad at me for what I had written about them. Fi claimed I was 'too honest.' So when I wrote the next one, I tried to cover up my mistakes, saying things like 'I was only jealous of Fi and Homer because I was such good friends with Homer.' But that was a lie.

I knew I loved Homer, and during the last year I realized I was IN love with him. But I knew he'd never feel the same way. That's why I didn't object when Lee started kissing me and stuff. Coz I knew he'd be all I'd ever get.

So when I saw Lee with Reni, I felt relief. I finally had a reason to hate him. I finally had a reason to go to Homer and cry. I finally had a reason to hate Fi, too, when she told me off, saying I wasn't being fair on Lee.

I don't love Lee. I love Homer.

_FI MAXWELL_

You remember when I told Ellie I had a crush on the Samoan or Maori soldier Mike?  
You remember when I told Ellie I had a crush on our great friend Homer?  
You remember when Ellie wrote all that crap in her journal?  
Yeah, I know you do.

That's why I never told Ellie who I really had a crush on. I knew she'd write it in that journal of hers, and everyone would find out.

It's why I never told Ellie I'm in love with Kevin.  
It's why I never told her that every day I hope that Kevin will forget Corrie and settle for me.  
Its why I'M the one who felt sympathy for him when he was having his breakdown, and the others all felt anger and hatred.

_HOMER YANOS_

I've always liked Fi. Even back home, BTW, Fi was the one girl I had a crush on in school. At least, I thought it was crush. And at one point in time I thought it was love.  
That was before Robyn died.  
When Robyn made that sacrifice, when she blew herself and Major Harvey up so the rest of us could get away alive, I knew that I didn't love Fi. I knew that I loved Robyn.

That's why I was angry. It's why I didn't speak to anyone for ages, not even Ellie, my best friend.  
Sometimes, you don't know what you have until it's gone.

_CORRIE MACKENZIE_

Everyone thought I was unconscious. But I wasn't. I was awake when Kevin drove me to the hospital, I was awake when Kevin was being smashed, and I was awake when Ellie came and lay down next to me in the hospital when her and Lee had broken in with the fire alarm trick.  
Speaking of Lee, that's another thing. I've always hated Lee, hated him so much I could have killed him. I actually think that, if Lee hadn't have been there, I would have been able to open my eyes when Ellie and him were there. But I had no motivation. If I saw Lee I knew I'd only puke. I hated him so damn much.

_KEVIN HOLMES_

Have you ever felt sad?  
I guarantee I've felt sadder.

Life is about being happy, being with people you can trust, who you love, and who wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

My life is the stark opposite.

I'm not happy, at all. When I had my nervous breakdown… Did I look happy then? Nope.

I should be able to trust Ellie, Homer, Lee and Fi, but I don't. The only people I trusted are dead.

Being with people I love? I loved Corrie, and I loved Robyn and Chris (as friends), but know they're dead. Gone. Never coming back.

Who wouldn't do anything to hurt me? Ha! Exhibit A: The airfield. That could have KILLED me, and my so called 'friends' pushed me into it without giving me an option. Come to think of it, Ellie threw a fit when Homer 'told' her we were going back to fight, yet she was the one who pulled me into it all.

My point is, I'm not happy, I don't trust the people I'm with, I don't love the people I'm with, and they WOULD hurt me. They'd kill me. Look at Ellie, she's killed plenty of people.

_ROBYN MATHERS_

Yes, I blew myself up along with Major Harvey. Yes, the other's got away because of it.

What they think is that I made a sacrifice for them. I didn't. I wasn't going to survive the war anyway, and it looked like the others wouldn't either. Why put myself through the pain of losing them?

And why put myself through the pain of losing the one person I loved, but could never have? Why put myself through the pain of losing Lee?

I don't know. You tell me.

So I blew myself up. You wanna know what was going through my head as I stood there, holding the hand grenade, Major Harvey's rifle pointed at my head? I was thinking crap. I was thinking I wasn't going to get another opportunity to die.  
To die with a reason, anyway. To die a noble person, to die as someone people looked up to.

So I blew myself up.

And I regret it.

_CHRIS LANG_

The night I died. The unforgettable night my life came to an end.  
The night I got so drunk I forgot there was even a war. Forgot how my life wasn't as bad as some peoples. Forgot that my friends might possibly be sad if they found my unmoving body.

These thoughts run through my head now, as I watch in Heaven with Robyn and Corrie, who both died doing something noble. Robyn, saving our friends, and Corrie, making a difference in this horrible war.

We see it unfurling beneath our feet, yet we can never do anything. That's the way it works, here in Heaven. Christians think there's such thing as a Guardian Angel. They think that the people in Heaven have a say about what happens on Earth.

They're wrong. We can't change anything from up here. That's not our job. I saw Lee, I saw the way he cheated on Ellie, and cheated on his friends, and I saw the way Ellie tried following him, and finally succeeded. I saw the confusion on her face when she saw Lee and Reni kiss. And also, I saw the relief. I saw the way she was secretly glad she had an excuse to ignore Lee.

I see everything from up here.

But I can change nothing.

_LEE (last name never mentioned)_

I knew what I was doing was wrong.  
I knew I would be breaking Ellie's heart.  
I knew I would be losing the trust of my friends.  
But I couldn't stop.  
I couldn't stop seeing Reni.

I thought how I felt about her was love. I remember once saying to Ellie, as we lay under a tree near the Hermit's hut in Hell, as I was rubbing her stomach and she was looking as beautiful as ever, I remember telling her that I liked her with all her faults. And how I thought that was love.

I saw the fact that she was flattered in her eyes.

But I also saw the confusion and embarrassment, that she couldn't say the same back.

But what she doesn't know is that I read her journals. I read what she writes about us all.

I know all about her feelings for me, how she followed me several times, even about what she did over in New Zealand, with that Kiwi douche Adam.

She wants me to tell the truth?

She can go first.

**Okay, please review! I tried to make them as plausible as possible, but ya'know, sometimes it's a bit difficult ^_^**

**R&R! ****  
LURVE Spiritgal1**


End file.
